pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: Fresh Out of College
This is the 13th story in author Tiberius64's story series, and the first prequel to the Ad Astra series since Love's Full Blossom. While not of the Ad Astra series, it explains more of the groundwork that leads to the foundation of the Flynn-Fletcher Academy and TerraFleet, as well as the beginnings of a deeper space exploration age. The events occur in 2021, 4 years before the marriage of Phineas and Isabella and the events of Love's Full Blossom. The link to the FanFiction.net version is below. Phineas and Ferb: Fresh Out of College Full-Text Story Chapter 1: Breakfast "…''the top of the class, Phineas Flynn!"'' "…''destined for a bright future!"'' "…''the foundation of the Flynn-Fletcher Academy…"'' "…''first contact with an alien species…"'' "…''dedication of the new Flynn-Fletcher Starship Complex…"'' All these words lingered in Phineas' mind as he woke up in the apartment that had been his and Ferb's for the past few years. "Morning, Ferb." Ferb had indeed become slightly wordier in these early adult years, as he answered with more than just a blank stare. "Morning, Phineas." "Sigh…well…the years just seem to zoom on by…I mean, with the Academy and Starship Complex being founded and all…and how our whole society is working itself out…and now we're done with college. So, Ferb…what do you wanna do today?" Ferb just shrugged, getting out of bed and just stretching like his step-brother with a monstrous yawn. "Well…we're out of college…and I still taste spaghetti from last night…" said Phineas, licking his chops of remnants from the meal of last night's party. Ferb made a monstrous, cartoony, and toothy grin and licked his own teeth before returning to his current neutral mood. "So…you wanna go out for breakfast or just kick it here?" Ferb briefly answered "out." "Alright. I'll call Izzy if it's fine with you." Ferb gave a thumbs-up. Phineas went over to the desk and his cell phone to call his girlfriend (despite the impressive technology of the day, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends preferred to live a bit more simplistically for the time being). "Hello?" "Hey, Isabella! What'cha doin'?" "Oh, Phineas, you tease…not much. Just kinda recharging after last night's graduation party. And do you still taste spaghetti?" "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Anyway, Ferb and I were just gonna go out to breakfast and wanted to invite you along. Interested?" "Sure. At the front in five?" "Well, actually, we need to kinda…get out of our pajamas…" "Never thought I'd live to see the day where I got up before you, Phinny…well, alright. Just slap on a t-shirt and some shorts, then, I suppose. See you in the front." "Alright, then. Love you, Isabella!" "Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!" Phineas closed his phone with a lovestruck look in his eyes after a deep breath. "How sweet…" said Ferb as Phineas snapped out of it. Phineas shoved him playfully and with a smile. Phineas got into his favorite medium green t-shirt, slipping on his shorts and his prototype flip-flops that would not fall off his feet. Ferb put on his favorite black t-shirt and jean shorts similar to his brother's, but kept his favorite black tennis shoes. They met in front, where Isabella waited in her pink t-shirt and khaki capris with black flats. She smiled warmly as she saw Phineas walking with Ferb to meet her up at the front of the apartment complex. She warmly hugged Phineas, kissing him lightly after saying "morning, sunshine. I already caught the worm." They giggled briefly before they began walking towards their hovercrafts (which very few of the university had). Stepping in, Isabella asked "so, trying to recover from last night, too, huh?" "Yeah, Ferb and I decided to take it easy today…for once. No big ideas. Just a chill day to recharge from last night and the past few years." "Well…where'd ya guys wanna eat?" "Eh…I dunno…this is one of the few times we kinda just…go with the flow…" "Well, then…how about…Paul Bunyan's?" "Sure. Haven't been there in a while." "Well, then, let's go!" A small smile came to Phineas' face as he said "I think you mean…'make it so!'" They all had a laugh as Phineas piloted the craft upward and then towards their destination. At Paul Bunyan's…Where food is good! (But not too good, eh?) After ordering, Phineas thought to himself, visibly obvious to the others. Isabella asked him "cosmic thoughts, Phineas?" "Well, I was just wondering…now that we have an academy named after us, why should we limit it to just basic 'advanced' academics? Sure, we've got a starship complex, but we need to teach everyone about how to travel through space like NASA has never been able to! We need to…!" Phineas, barely noticing himself, was standing on top of the table looking upward while surrounded by news crews. He blushed hard and slowly got down, clearing his throat and saying "well…I guess we can't do anything in public without everyone knowing…hehe…" Ferb said "No. No, we can't" as he flashed some magazines out with titles about "their secret lives revealed", and other typical gossip. The news crews stayed around, waiting to get something out of the two about their plans for the future. After several minutes, the waiter came out with their breakfast orders. "For the, uh…next great father figures of the world" he said. Phineas laughed nervously and said "Yeah, uh…I dunno if I'd give us that much credit just yet, sir…" "Well, why not? You two are just a step away from sending us into our next great era of existence, if you don't mind me saying that so boldly." Phineas waited a few seconds with big eyes before saying "Ferb! I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!" Chapter 2: Prepping the Future The first task of Phineas and Ferb was to gather together all of their old friends that had been to the stars aboard the USS Phineas, which had remained safely concealed in a place known as "The Vault" among them and their friends. Phineas had already formulated a list of what an ideal bridge crew complement would be for another ship-to-be: *Captain (obviously) *First Officer (preferably Science Officer or Helmsman) *Science Console *Helm *Secondary Science/Operations Console *Engineering Console *Communications Console *Medical (possibly to include a Counselor) *Security Chief Phineas knew who had filled which places prior, but also made sure to include more positions so as not to overwhelm any one bridge officer. Phineas already knew he, a founder and father figure, was to be a Captain and that his brother was to be his First Officer like last time. However, he felt that Ferb would better-suited to Science Officer than Helmsman as a second duty, and that it didn't require the expertise of a higher-ranked officer. Ferb had just recently begun dating Vanessa, who had been heartbroken repetitively by her numerous past attempts with punk rock boys who all turned out to be total jerks somehow or other; Phineas figured he could offer her a hand at the helm and a brighter future. Of course, her being behind meant that she would have to attend the Flynn-Fletcher Academy… "WAIT!" thought Phineas as he slammed on his mental brakes. He would need to first solve the problem proposed earlier that morning – the Flynn-Fletcher Academy would have to have its curriculum modified to prepare thousands of future applicants for duty in a semi-military exploration and peace-keeping organization. "Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today!" said Phineas as he feverishly went through his notes and plans for the future. "We've gotta go and give the Flynn-Fletcher Academy a huge overhaul! You know who to call!" Ferb was on it, and a dozen or so phone calls later, material suppliers had brought in everything needed to mass produce books and other resources for teaching others what NASA and Virgin Galactic could not. After all, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends had a lot to teach the world on interstellar travel. As the last man with contracts gave them what they needed to sign, he began to ask the classic "hey, aren't you two…" before being interrupted with "…young to be overhauling a whole organization in one day? Yes. Yes, we are." "Well, just don't blow us off the face of the earth and we should all be fine." "Well…that's kind of our plan…metaphorically speaking." "Well, yeah…you get what I mean. Anyways, keep on changing the existence of humanity, then…I guess. Good luck." The trucks drove away from the one-year-old institution and left Phineas and Ferb to begin their work – whether it be corrections or introductions to new facts. Fortunately, classes would not resume until that fall, like any college-like education facility. After a whole day's work, all outdated materials were recycled or sold off. Phineas and Ferb already had control over the institution, so that part of it was out of the way and undisputed. Now he needed more qualified people to help teach there. The next day was dedicated to calling up all their old friends to see who would be interested in teaching at one of the most prestigious educational institutions in the nation (soon to be the world). Their responses were something of the follows: *"You know I'm in, Phinny" (Isabella) *A silent nod and a thumbs-up (Ferb) *"You've got it, chief!" (Baljeet) *"Mmm…eh…maybe later sometime" (Buford) *"I think I need more, uh, training in your guys' awesomeness" (Irving) After the last response, Phineas realized that most of his comrades would need some catching-up to do before they could be qualified to instruct, themselves. "Well, Ferb, I guess not all of them are quite ready for something this monumental. How about that prototype information-to-brain diffuser we invented? I know knowledge can't make up for experience, but it'd help to at least give these guys a good foundation in the intellectual sense. We may be fast, but it's gonna take the world a lot longer than we ourselves could take alone to jump into that ocean of stars prepared…" Ferb silently agreed with a head nod. Phineas had been spacing out, a tear coming to his eye in his pondering state. He shook himself out of it and said "anyway, I think at least you, Isabella, Baljeet, and I should be the first to teach others, and the others will attend class like all other students from around the world that come. It's gonna be a long road, Ferb…but I intend to make sure it gets travelled!" By the time that instruction and curriculum was put out to pasture in the first year of classes on all things relating to space travel and exploration via starship, Buford was taking a short class on being a Security Chief (along with his new girlfriend Adyson), Irving on starship operations, and the former Fireside Girls on tactical, engineering, operations, or medical matters. Phineas was teaching the tactical side of things, Ferb the sciences and medical, Baljeet the engineering and operations, and Isabella the linguistics. Granted, there were many who came to the academy for a high-quality higher education, but there was a bigger picture than just space exploration that was being improved one step at a time – this was the start of a refinement of the world, both intellectually and morally. Phineas and Ferb had already secretly dispatched secret robotic forces with authorization from the government to aid countries' citizens who were under persecution by terrorist organizations or brutal dictators. Within a year, a handful of dictators were finding their people unable to be controlled any longer by a mere show of force. Terrorist organizations were internally and externally decaying from sting operations and opposition from the people they persecuted. Truly, Phineas and Ferb were working wonders in the world, like they had been for over a decade. And as of now, starships were under construction and being readied for the glorious future-to-come. Truly, the world was at last as a whole moving away from its savagery and towards understanding… Chapter 3: Not-So-Secret Civil War OWCA Headquarters... "Well, now agents, I've been receiving a lot of letters from many of you about a rather troubling matter. Agent P., this has to do with your owners" said Major Monogram to Perry, who was considerably aged, yet still healthy as ever. "As some of you are aware, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are this close" he said with a hand gesture "to ushering us into our next great era. The Flynn-Fletcher Academy and the Flynn-Fletcher Starship Complex are both new and in operation. With a new era of space exploration about to overtake us, it means that whenever their lead organization is to be, they will also start to be a security force on earth. Many of you have suggested…" "…that we join up with Phineas and Ferb to form one great security network!" Carl chimed in. "Quiet, Carl! You know how I feel about this!" Turning back to the agents, Monogram said "we just can't do that, agents. Without our organization, evil scientists all over the world would team up and take over. I know how promising the idea of a joint alliance is, but our interests, as well as the world's, are just too high of stakes." Instantly, the room was filled with the animals' angry barking, meowing, clucking, roaring, and other ruckus. Desks and floor had pounds sent through them as they stomped and pounded every surface they could. "Agents! AGENTS!" Major Monogram's efforts were futile, as every agent in the room tossed their hats into a pile and marched out in anger. "Alert security! Alert security!" He was surprised to find that even his HQ security was allied with these now-rogue animals. "Carl, inform all other divisions that we are under Code Red! Repeat: Code Red!" Carl went over to the giant computer console and alerted all other animals around the world to the situation. Perry leading the group, the large line of dissidents marched through the streets on their hind legs, large groups of people watching in shock what they had thought to be impossible – animals acting just like humans. Animal control was called in, only to be attacked by animals with super-secret agent skills. The destination: the apartment complex where Phineas, Ferb, and a few of the others lived. There was even a low chanting going among the animals, all determined to show their former organization that their view was for the better of the world. News stations across the city broadcast words like "Animals March!", "Deluge of the Beasts", and so forth. Animal control forces from all over the city were called in, their efforts useless against the superior skills of the ex-agents. Phineas' car drove up, Phineas quickly parking and running out to find Perry, whom he had seen in the news as the leader of the march. "Perry!" screamed Phineas as he ran. All the animals gathered around Phineas and stood erect with hands behind backs, looking up at him with a solemn respect. "Perry? Why are you…doing…''this?" Perry gestured to his owner, trying to tell them that they owed their allegiance to him and his promise of a better world. "Uh, Perry…I don't get what you're trying to say here…" Perry grabbed his PDA and took out the stylus, typing up his group's intentions before giving it to Phineas to read. "I see. So you've just started a whole civil war over…''us?" Perry shrugged his shoulders. "I swear, why can't people – or animals – actually wait until we've made our great changes…? Well, I guess me and my friends are gonna have to get involved now…sigh…I'm also gonna guess you'll need resources and support, then." Perry and the others nodded. "Then you guys will have to follow me to…" Phineas looked around, whispering loudly, "The Vault." Chapter 4: The Vault Once past the maximum security doors (after one secret door, after another, after another, etc…), the animals looked up in awe and saw what they had never seen with their own eyes – [[USS Phineas (PF-01)|the original USS Phineas]], undisturbed from 5 years ago (2015). "Yes, agents, you're here. We needed a place to put this baby without scrapping it or sending it off to someone else, so we just kinda kept it here." At that moment, Ferb came down with Isabella, Vanessa, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving. "Lookin' for a good fight, are we?" asked Buford. "Yes. I hope. Anyway, back to business; this place was kinda just for fun, but now, it's our temporary sanctuary from the OWCA. We have food and water replicators down here, so we're pretty good to go for a while with food and water. With weapons, we have some stored aboard the Phineas, but not enough for all of you. So, fortunately, we brought some down here for storage just in case…although I'm sure you've all got some tricks up your sleeves, yourselves." At that, the agents all pulled out grappling hook guns from behind their backs (without their hats, they had fewer resources on them at the time). "What we need to do is first be diplomatic about this. Before you all get excited…! Or before you start with the physical violence…I need to see if I can get through to them first. If they don't wanna be reasonable, then we don't fight until they show their aggression first. It does us no good if all they see is a bunch of rogues rebelling mindlessly over something that's resolvable by peaceful means. Perry," he said looking at Perry, "can you get us into their communications so we can send them our intentions over the screen?" Perry nodded, walking off to the giant computer screen and opening up all the wiring panels, pulling out all the mess of wires and reconfiguring them. Then, Peter the Panda opened up the communications settings on the console and set them up with the OWCA. Phineas and Ferb made sure to make all transmissions untraceable with some modifications, and then Ferb, after getting a thumbs-up from Phineas, sent the call to the OWCA's headquarters. "Major Monogram, sir. We have a message coming in; source: … unknown, sir." "Well, I hope it's not the rogues trying to get wise on us here…" said Monogram under his breath. "On screen, sir?" "Yes, Carl. Put it up." The screen showed Phineas, Ferb, and their friends standing in erect posture with grave looks on their faces, the ex-agents behind them with similar stances. "This is Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, the owners and covers for Perry the Platypus. From what I gather, they want to ally themselves with us to start a security alliance for the good of the world. I do not want to fight a war that does not have to be fought. I was barely made aware of this whole issue and do not want it to bring division to your agency. However, I have one major question to ask: why put your own interests over those of the world as a whole?" "We've been protecting the world from the nefarious schemes of evil scientists for years! If the security of our agency and its agents is compromised, then all evil in the world will wreak havoc on ''the world! We must remain our own private group to protect our standings against evil!" "Did it ever occur to you that we can ''help you? I'm sure that with all your spy technology, you know how much we've done on a day-to-day basis since day one! Not to brag, but you know what we're capable of!" "Well, uh, yes, there are a few occasions I can remember already…but there is still a huge risk in changing everything that has worked for so long!" "At least give us a chance! Look past your own interests for those of the world!" "I am looking out for the world! Our loyal agents will not change their minds on this matter!" "Then prepare to have a majority against you, Mr. uh…" "Major Monogram, if you please." "Fine. If there's gonna be a fight, then we'll have an advantage. Besides…we have this starship here to use for our purposes. I don't want this to end up violent when it doesn't have to. But I will support these ex-agent animals as much as I can, and will fight, myself, if I must. My friends included." "Yeah!" the other teens all said at once. "And I'm sure we can get even more help from my dad" said Vanessa with a smile. "What? Dr. Doofenshmirtz himself? Sure, he's given up his evil, but I will not let him have a chance to relapse into it!" said Major Monogram in shock and anger. "Argh…I guess I have little to no choice. We'll talk. I can't guarantee that we'll be a full-fledged alliance or partnership, but we can begin talking and bridging our gaps." "Good to know…I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but…" At that moment, OWCA agents bore right through a wall with a huge drill-tipped digger, animals pouring out and fighting the insurrectionists and college graduates. "Agents! I call off this attack this instant! I've just had a…change of heart, if you will. We'll begin talks with these young men and women and start some form of partnership." The animals backed down and just looked around awkwardly until Major Monogram said "But for now, you must not reveal anything of us to anyone else. Until this partnership forms in completion, we cannot let anyone besides you kids know about us or our operations with other people's pets, livestock, or other animals. I'm sure you can understand how it'd send the world into chaos with that alone…we can't form any large cooperation until your future organization is operational. Until you have more resources and people, consider us only…friendly businesses." "Yes, sir, I understand. It's not like we can ask you to rely on us to fight evil when we ourselves aren't up and running at full speed. But we thank you for your cooperation, and we apologize for having to put you up against a wall about this." "It's fine…I'm just a stubborn old man who doesn't want to change what's been the norm for so many years…sigh…thank you, Phineas. Oh, and you, too, Ferb, for uh, also being part of his, uh, activities and supporting him the whole way." Ferb gave a wordless thumbs-up sign with a warm smile. "I think this is the beginning of a great partnership" said Phineas with a smile, Isabella putting her hand on his shoulder with a smile. Chapter 5: Interview September 7th, 2021 "And welcome back to the O'Reilly Factor; I'm Bill O'Reilly, here today with Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, the two that everyone around the world has said are destined to shoot us up to the stars. However, there has been one major question lingering around in the air for a few years now: where will Phineas and Ferb draw the line between helping others…and being vigilantes taking matters into their own hands? I'll start off with Phineas Flynn here. So, Mr. Flynn, there we have the main question for tonight. How far do you feel is too far?" Phineas thought for a while, obviously troubled, before answering "Well, I'm sure I can start off and say that we've all seen how depressing the news is, having murder and all other sorts of horrific crime going around at the hands of people with no conscience. And what Ferb and I have done is send robotic secret forces in with our military to help infiltrate or help in all-out attacks against our most mortal enemies. They've been good for sting operations where we can later cause internal damage to terror organizations, but we did indeed decide that there had to be a point where we would've been getting too involved." "And how far would you say that would be?" Phineas, still looking troubled, responded with "well…it's not too easy a barrier to define, but we put the sting operations as far as we would go. We would spy in, take out a major figure that we could pose as, help with planning out some move that we could then attack prior to and catch them totally off-guard, and thus degrade their morale by destroying their trust in each other." "Well, that mostly answers the question at hand, Mr…uh, can I call you Phineas?" "Sure. Go ahead." "Alright, then, Phineas. The main question is more so about how involved in another country's business, no matter which nation it is, is too much. Naturally, since each country has issues and major problems, bigotry nowhere near new. The question is how much you think you can fight it before you start defeating your own cause by too much involvement that might be deemed as interference." Phineas hesitated before saying "I'm only one man. Ferb and I are only two stepbrothers with big ideas and senses of morality. As a liberal would say, it's not right to 'impose' on others. I know…that not every nation in this world will always agree. Not every nation in the world will have the same form of government, or want the same form for that matter. However, Ferb and I can and will aid as much as we are able in fighting off terrorism, tyranny, and the violation of human rights. We will not make any country take up our system of government, but we will stop its tyrannical leader from abusing his people and posing a threat to our own security." "Well, obviously, many Democrats in this country have condemned you for getting involved in other countries' matters while we still have many of our own to deal with. What do you say to them?" Ferb suddenly spoke before Phineas could. "To them, I must ask this: where is your heart? Are you going to ignore everything that does not immediately involve us? Can you honestly be pacifists forever? Is it truly logical to only look out for ourselves? We can gain so many more allies and defeat so many more enemies if only we fight for what is right. I don't personally care what you say about us being 'bigoted' in calling these tyrants and terrorist leaders wrong; we will do the right thing and leave our comfort zones so that all in the world may taste the sweet freedom that we do. We will do the right thing for the betterment of mankind. And our question to you naysayers is this: will you?" There was a pause before Phineas said "Yeah, I think he pretty much covered it. And the good thing is that we take on this burden so that our own economy doesn't have to bear it so hard." "Well said, Phineas. Ferb" said Mr. O'Reilly before continuing, "So; this is another plaguing question that we've all wanted to know the answer to: since we know for sure that extraterrestrial life exists, you bringing about our first contact with those little guys you call 'Species 1'and all, I'm gonna imagine that those starships we're building will be put to some good use." "Of course." "Alright, well, there's one more thing we've all been wondering." "Go ahead." "Can we expect a formal first contact with any more species as a whole?" "Well…we never really got to know any others too well, but I can guarantee that once we get our fleets built up for exploration, we will reach the stars, I can assure you all!" "Now that's the spirit of Phineas and Ferb here, ladies and gentlemen! We're out of time, ladies and gentlemen, and I'd like to thank Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher for being here tonight." "Thank you very much, sir." "My pleasure and honor. When we come back, we'll be discussing 'Al Qaeda: Finally at its Knees?' with our military leaders and Congressmen, all here when we come back after the break!" Chapter 6: A New Birth August 23, 2022 The people of earth gathered around the TV's, street corner screens, computers, radios, and every other form or electronic device to hear the monumental speech of the man who was about to usher in the next great era of human history. Up 90 miles from the surface of the earth, Phineas paced to and fro in the ready room as he heard the loud commotion from just outside the room. Ferb walked in through the rear entrance, taking Phineas totally by surprise. "Ah!" "It's only me, Phineas" said Ferb with a smile. Phineas exhaled his anxiety out in one loud rasp, as he tried to keep calm. "I dunno, Ferb…I know I was the one responsible for first contact and all…but I…feel nervous, like nothing I've felt before…" "That's because you know how monumental this all is. You are looked at as the father of the future…and I as an assistant, but whatever. I'm content to be under your leadership. And all those people out there are, as well." Phineas looked up with a warm smile, saying "thanks, Ferb." Phineas looked at his watch, getting up slowly from the table, where his tablet held the words of the speech he was about to give. "You'd better get out there. You don't wanna miss me screwing this thing up." "Oh, you'll do fine, Phineas." "I think so, too" said a familiar female voice. "Isabella!" "Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin' back here? Ferb givin' you the pep talk?" Nervously smiling and scratching his neck, Phineas said "uh, yeah, actually…" Isabella giggled, saying "oh, Phineas…you'll be fine. We all know that no famous people like giving speeches the first few times. We're not gonna care if you blunder anything." "Thanks, Izzy." Isabella walked over to him and sat next to him, taking his hand in her own. He instantly melted down, his nervousness no longer a problem. Then, she kissed him lightly before saying "you're welcome. Now, I think I'll get my own self out there. I'll be sitting up front with all the officers. See you there! Come on, Ferb!" As Ferb started to walk away, he laid a hand on Phineas' back, saying "I wish you good luck, bro – which you've always had in ample supply." With a smile, Ferb walked away. Phineas then thought to himself, may God give me the words to speak. Phineas wasn't exactly a man of total faith, although leaned a bit more towards the God of the Judeo-Christian faiths, so he wasn't exactly one to pray much, either. Still, he felt, something like that would probably give him some good luck or a lighter mental burden. He then stood up, looking at his reflection in the window, the stars visible as clear as day. He briefly adjusted his uniform, redoing the shoulder strap, before straightening out the whole coat. The rank insignia shining, the boots polished, the hair somewhat combed, the pants ironed, and everything ready visibly, Phineas slowly walked to the door, where he opened it with a button on a wall console. The door slowly hissed open, lights from above showering him all over with glory, the small crowd applauding ever-louder as the young man walked to the podium (which was actually next to the ready room, although everything moved in slow motion in Phineas' mind). The crowds' applause eventually died down as Meap ran in his cute little way down the middle of the speech hall to join Phineas as a witness to the creation of an official earth starship fleet. "Well…" Phineas began, "I never really…realized what something as simple as daily fun as a child…could really get me, or the whole planet, this far in advancement. I am probably well-known for the smaller things, like all the inventions I patent…all those modern conveniences you now own and use daily…but there's more to this planet's people than just the planet itself. Meap here and his species already know me and a bunch of my friends…yet there are so many more strange new worlds out there for us to explore and learn from…so much new life, and so many new civilizations…we have been in the dark about all of this for all of our history. But now…with the creation of our new starship fleet, as well as a whole new organization to back it, we will truly be able to go where no human has gone before!" The people applauded loudly before Phineas continued. "I now announce this new organization's name to be…'TerraFleet.' We Terrans, or people of earth, shall explore the stars and bring back all the scientific knowledge that is has to offer. We shall bring new cures for disease, new forms of technology to learn from and use, make new friendships, create alliances and trade agreements, and…most importantly…reach out into these stars and begin our search for a way to give each man hope…and a common future." The audiences applauded once again. "This common future is one I hope with all of my heart that is rid of poverty, disease, war, and malice. This may very well unite humanity in a way that no one ever thought possible when we see how…''not alone we are in the galaxy. For all this, we give TerraFleet the motto '''Ad Astra Per Aspera'. In Latin, this translates to 'To the Stars, Despite Adversity'!" There was another long applause before Phineas continued. "And it is my great honor to sign this great charter, although I do not wish to do it alone. Will Ferb Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro come to the front?" Ferb and Isabella came up to where Phineas stood, smiles on their faces and a great light in their eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot. Is Perry here?" Perry came walking forward, ever-youthful in his older age, a warm smile on his face. Phineas continued, "With representatives of the OWCA and Species 1 here, as well as us three Terrans, I hereby declare the creation of TerraFleet Command!" The crowd applauded loudly as Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry, and Meap all signed the charter to symbolize friendship and cooperation between all species… The End! Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Prequels Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Future Events Category:Stories Category:Phinbella Category:Phinebella stories Category:Phinebella Category:Phinabella Story Category:Phinabella Category:Phinabella Stuff Category:PHINABELLA! Category:Phinabella Moment Category:PHINABELLA!!!! Category:JUST phinabella Category:Relationships Category:OWCA Category:Fighting Category:Romance Category:Romance, Drama, Comedy